In the related art, in the case of connecting a head unit of a vehicle to a terminal while driving, when past history information on connection to the terminal is not stored in the head unit, a driver searches for the terminal using the head unit and selects the searched terminal to connect between the two equipments, thereby providing Bluetooth communication between the two equipments.
That is, the driver performs a connection procedure of operating a button for connecting the head unit to the terminal to search for the terminal, selecting the searched terminal so as to provide the Bluetooth communication between the searched terminal and the head unit, and the like.
To prevent a driver's attention from being distracted due to the use of a cellular phone while driving, a handsfree call which makes a driver's hand free to concentrate on driving has been recommended.
Therefore, in order for a driver to provide an incoming call or an outgoing call while driving, there is a need to connect the terminal with the head unit so as to provide Bluetooth communication between the two equipments. In this case, the connection method for connecting the terminal to the head unit as described above is very complicated and inconvenient and therefore the driver's attention may be distracted, thereby causing an accident and since the Bluetooth connection wirelessly connects the two equipments to each other, when the terminal connecting Bluetooth is positioned at a place which is out of a driver's view, a lot of time and efforts are required to search for the terminal connecting Bluetooth.